


Grzechy naszych ojców

by Haszyszymora



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: To była chyba pierwsza myśl, jaka mi przyszła do głowy po finale. :DDla Filigranki, w podzięce za inspirującą rozmowę





	Grzechy naszych ojców

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Jak większość naukowców, Shuri miała bardzo elastyczny rytm dobowy. Czytaj: funkcjonowała w nocy i spała w dzień, kiedy tylko jej to pasowało, i nie musiała nawet wypijać tych przysłowiowych hektolitrów kawy (której zresztą nie cierpiała), by przetrwać. Ostatnio, tak się złożyło, przeszła w tryb nocny. Pracowała, chodziła na imprezy, a w międzyczasie przesypiała najgorsze upały. Zarwane nocki miały jeszcze tę zaletę, że mogła łazić po pałacu, w czym chciała (sprane szorty i stanik w krokodylki), jeść, co chciała (lody waniliowe z chipsami wasabi), pić, co chciała (piwo kokosowe!) i bekać po tym, nie narażając się na miażdżące spojrzenia mamy. W nocy Shuri czuła się absolutną panią swojego pałacu. Boginią. Królową. Pluskała się w sadzawce przy vocaloidach i dobrze jej było. A w każdym razie byłoby, gdyby po ciemnym ogrodzie znowu nie szlajał się T'Challa.  
Shuri w panice rzuciła się do smartfona, mało go przy tym nie topiąc. Jednym mokrym pacnięciem wyłączyła Electric Angel.  
– A ty znowu nie śpisz? – zapytali jednocześnie, brat i siostra.  
Ale że tylko jedno z nich brzmiało jak zmaltretowane zombie...  
– Co jest? – spytała czujnie Shuri i nie ustąpiła, dopóki T'Challa wreszcie nie powiedział. Killmonger. Jasne, że to musiał być Killmonger. Typ wyglądał na takiego, co nawet martwy nie da człowiekowi spokoju.  
– Słuchaj, z tego, co mówisz, to było samobójstwo. Proponowałeś mu lekarza, co nie? Wolał umrzeć, jego sprawa. Nie mów, że nie zasłużył.  
Miała dodać jeszcze, że przecież i tak nikt po nim nie płacze, ale to się jednak dość mocno kłóciło z faktami. Nie no, T'Challa przecież nie rozpaczał PO NIM. Co nie? Nie?  
– Tu nie chodzi o to, czy zasłużył – powiedział cicho, z taką znieruchomiałą, jakby skurczoną miną. – Ale o to, że zrobiłem dokładnie to samo.  
– No weź!  
– Miałem taki żal do ojca – ciągnął T'Challa – a nim minął tydzień, popełniłem dokładnie ten sam błąd. Jak mogę reformować cokolwiek, kiedy nie potrafiłem nawet ustrzec się starych błędów?  
Shuri mogłaby rzucić jakimś tekstem o Freudzie albo ględzić aż do świtu, dowodząc, że Killmonger na tronie urządziłby rozwałkę, że przecież zabił Zuriego, że raz jeszcze to było samobójstwo, że... – ale to nie był moment ani na podśmiechujki, ani na rozsądne argumenty. To był moment na przymknięcie się i słuchanie.  
Oraz na przypomnienie sobie, że Ross ma u nich dług wdzięczności jak stąd do Nigerii.

*

– Chyba sobie żartujesz.  
Shuri zrobiła do ekranu swoją najlepszą minę królewskiej córki.  
– To jest rozmowa oficjalna, agencie Ross – przypomniała zimno.  
– Wasza Wysokość chyba raczy żartować – sarknął Ross. – Przecież nie będziemy teraz sprawdzać każdego burdelu, który odwiedził, i każdej wioski, którą...  
– Będziecie.  
– Afganistan, Irak, Iran, Egipt, Turcja, Syria.  
– Oraz Oakland i Annapolis.  
– Wasza Wysokość życzy sobie, by wywiad Stanów Zjednoczonych zaczął teraz infiltrować to wszystko celem znalezienia jakiejś zabłąkanej sierotki?  
– Tak, właśnie tego sobie życzy – potwierdziła Shuri. – Kartotekę macie, raporty tamtego oddziału też, wystarczy tylko sprawdzić daty, policzyć do dziewięciu i zinfiltrować wszystkie domy publiczne i punkty operacyjne na trasie. Samotne matki, porzucone dzieci... i zgłoszone gwałty – dodała po namyśle. – Oczywiście nie będzie pan działał sam. Ja panu pomogę.  
– Wasza Wysokość, to jakiś absurd. Nawet jeśli Killmonger narobił dzieciaków... co jest możliwe... i jeśli te dzieciaki będą miały prawa do tronu, nie mogę przetrzepywać naszych archiwów w interesie obcego państwa!  
– Już raz działał pan w interesie Wakandy.  
– Owszem. Zapłaciłem za naprawienie mi kręgosłupa.  
Ross pomilczał chwilę, najwyraźniej czekając na jakąś ripostę, ale Shuri trochę zatkało po tym wytrąceniu argumentu, zanim go w ogóle użyła. Kurde. Matka poradziłaby sobie lepiej.  
– Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się po chwili Ross – ja też wolałbym uniknąć powtórzenia tej historii, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że się powtórzy, jest bardzo nikłe.  
– Prawdopodobieństwo, że Killmonger wróci, też nie było za wysokie!  
– A więc teraz jest jeszcze niższe. Nie popadajmy w histerię.  
Shuri westchnęła. Matka poradziłaby sobie lepiej. Brat też. No trudno, naprawdę miała dobre chęci.  
– Agencie Ross, bardzo mi przykro, ale się nie zrozumieliśmy. Ja pana nie prosiłam.  
Spiął się wyraźnie.  
– To znaczy?  
– To znaczy, że pod pana apartamentem czeka właśnie oddział Dora Milaje.  
– Co...  
– Naprawdę mi przykro, że nie zgodził się pan inaczej. Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin. Czy lubi pan lody z wasabi?  
Ross w tym momencie się rozłączył. No cóż. Krzywda mu się przecież nie stanie. A Shuri zamierzała zamknąć się z tajniakiem na choćby wszystkie nocki w roku, jeśli to miało zagwarantować, że T'Challa będzie znowu sypiał.


End file.
